Everybody in Annie's Forest
by Nintendoga
Summary: Coyote sparkles some magic upon Annie, which causes her to...rape everyone. Sorta. Kat and Paz try to have some sexy-time, Annie rapes Kat and Paz and Parley, and Reynard gets a little action in the end too!
1. Chapter 1: The Weird Beginning

**Author's Note: inb4 "Huururrrrrrrr why is Annie out of characturrrrr. Answer: Because...Magic.**

**Chapter 1**

"It's so great to SEE you again child!" cackled Coyote as he swirled himself around Annie.

"Well Coyote, I do come here every week with my friend Smitty." Annie felt uncomfortable being wrapped inside of Coyote, she always felt like he was going to suffocate her or something, however her brain told her better. Coyote was a friend...sorta.

Coyote secretly distracted Annie by stretching his head outwards as to exaggerate him and his speech, when in reality, he used his magic to spread dust over Annie. Annie felt lightheaded, which beckoned Smitty to come over and suggest they leave earlier than expected.

As Smitty carried Annie away, Coyote stretched himself back into his original shape, laughing to himself as Ysengrin appeared out of the shadows.

"Hmmm?" Ysengrin had grown rather tired of his master's laughing fits. "Did you do it?"

Coyote stopped laughing and looked up at Ysengrin "Why be patient my friend! The girl shall start to show signs of it quite soon enough." Coyote started laughing again as he touched Ysengrin's tree trunk, teleporting the both of them back deeper in the forest.

***ENOUGH TIME LATER, LET'S SAY FOR ANNIE TO START FEELING THE EFFECTS OF THE MAGIC***

"Annie? Are you sure you're okay?" Smitty was worried that Annie would pass out or was becoming more ill. Annie just looked at him with a smug

"I assure you I am quite alright." Annie stopped leaning on Smitty and started using her own weight "Shouldn't you be getting back to Parley? You saw how worried she looked when we came out the forest."

"Um okay...see you later!" Smitty ran off as Annie went back towards the girls dorm.

***Inside Annie & Kat's room***

"M-miss Katerina!" moaned Paz as she felt Kat suck on her nipple. Kat caressed Paz's left breast with her hand while sucking and biting on Paz's right nipple. Paz moaned a bit louder before Kat sat up

"Paz! Please be more quiet!" Kat said sternly "What if someone comes in here and catches us?" Paz gave Kat a sad face as she remembered how Kat forbid her from telling anyone of their relationship.

"Sorry Miss Katerina...It's just...your tongue feels muo bueno..." Kat leaned forward and gave Paz a deep kiss, before pulling away

"If you like that, just wait till what happens next!" Kat told Paz to lay down on the bed as Kat took off her shirt as well, before tugging on Paz's pants' waistline. She then slowly pulled down Paz's pants, and brought her face down to Paz's panties.

"Wait till ya get aload of this!" Kat smiled and licked Paz's puta through her panties, making Paz shiver with delight.

"S-Señora" Paz moaned before putting her hands on the back of Kat's head. Kat decided now was the best time to please Paz, as she pulled down Paz's panties, and brought her self even closer to her beautiful espanol pussy. Kat then licked Paz's coño lips, driving Paz over the edge.

"Miss K-Katerina!" Paz desperately wanted this. And Kat knew this as well. But she was going to make her beg for it.

"Hmm? what is it Paz?" Kat said as she licked her pussy lips again. "Something the matter?"

"K-Katerina!" Kat licked her finger and stuck it inside Paz's coño , swirling it around and rubbing it alongside Paz's walls. Paz almost screamed out in pleasure.

"Katerina! s-stop!" Kat got up with her finger still inside and laid onto of Paz's body, pressing her tits against Paz's. She gave Paz another deep kiss before whispering in Paz's ear

"Beg for it Paz..." Kat started rubbing her finger more and more within Paz's puta, making Paz shake her body.

"Kat..." Paz moved her hips up and down, moaning Kat's name as she felt Kat play with her breast as well.

"Beg for me..." Kat stuck two fingers in, then three, before she tried pushing her entire hand inside. Alas it would only allow four of her fingers inside as Paz's puta walls started tightening on Kat's fingers

"Beg for me to fuck you Paz." Kat increased the friction inside her cono, driving Paz over the edge as Paz was now almost grinding against Kat's fingers.

"P-please Miss Katerina!" Kat kissed Paz's ear and nibbled on it as Paz yelled once more

"K-KATERINA!" Paz was close, before Kat demanded her once more

"Beg for it Paz!" Kat's fingers worked harder then ever before

"P-Please!" Paz was now humping Kat's hand

"Please what?"

"P-please f-fuck me!"

"I cannnn't hear youuuuuu" teased Kat as she moved her fingers at incredible speeds

"COGER ME!" yelled Paz as she came all over Kat's fingers. Kat kept her hand inside of Paz as she felt her cum wash all over it. She took out her fingers and sucked on each of them as Paz blushed at the sight of such a lewd action. Kat kept sucking on them before leaning back to Paz and whispering

"You...taste...great..." Paz blushed even harder as Kat was going to kiss her before they both heard knocking and scratching at the door.

"Kat? Are you in there? Let us in!" Kat shot up and looked at the door

"oh shit..." she said to herself as she started putting on her clothes. "J-just one moment!" Kat grabbed Paz and shoved her over to the closet

"Just stay in here until they leave..." Kat closed the door and fixed her hair...well it's usually shitty...Kat made her hair less shitty as she waltzed over to the door and opened it.

"HI! What brings you here Jack!?" asked Kat as she felt Reynard scuttle past her leg.

"Nothing, I'm just here to make an appearance." Jack left.

Kat closed the door as she looked towards Reynard. "And what are you doing in here? Something wrong with your room?"

Reynard turned into a Wolf and started sniffing around the room, before sniffing the bed and then turning back into a doll. "Ah! Here it is!" Reynard pulled out a box before walking out. "I had forgotten about this when I moved. Please excuse my interruption" Reynard turned back into a wolf as he started laughing and walked out into the hallway.

Kat closed the door and sighed relief befor-

"KATERINA IS DOING SOME NAUGHTY THINGS HER ROOM"

Kat rushed to open the door and looked out into the hallway, only Reynard had disappeared. Kat turned around to see him once again in Doll form grabbing a second box from under the bed. "Forgot about this as well." he said before running out the room in his cute little fucking doll form, those tiny legs scuttling across the ground like a motherfucker.

Kat almost closed the door before Reynard poked his head back in "Oh and hi Paz!" Reynard returned to his room as Kat just stared at the door in shock.

"...um...Miss Katerina, is it okay to come out now?" asked Paz from the closet as Kat ignored her and walked out into the hallway, needing to take a mad piss or some shit. Probably both.

***MEANWHILE***

Annie was running past everyone as she rushed into the Girls' dorm. As she ran into the lobby, she ignored Lindsey doing some wierd shit as she ran into her room and locked the door. Annie started shaking some more as she walked over to her mirror, ignoring the pussy stank. Annie slowly pulled down her pants as she looked at her bottomless self in the mirror, tears starting to form.

"W-what is this?" Annie looked down at her newly formed dick. She almost went into shock as she touched it and felt it start to grow. Annie felt tears run down her face as she yelled "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" The last thing Annie remembered was Coyote twirling himself around her, before she blacked out and woke up being carried by Smitty towards Gunnerkrigg.

Annie's face turned to one mixed with anger and she thought about Coyote.

"He has gone TOO far this time!" she yelled before looking back to herself in the mirror. She felt scared looking at her dick, never actually seeing one before, she touched it once more, and actually giggled at how it bounced up and down.

"How did he even do this?" Annie wondered as she touched it some more, developing a sensation and feeling each time she touched it. It wasn't before long before Annie had a boner.

"Oh?" Annie felt her hand move on it's own as she gripped her cock and started rubbing it up and down, feeling more wonderful with each stroke.

"Wow..." she stared at herself jerking off in the mirror, getting more turned on, starting to moan out loud a little bit before covering her mouth. *What am I doing?* Annie was disgusted with herself as she pulled her pants back up

"I shall demand Coyote to undo his magic at ONCE!" Annie turned to storm out the room before she hear-

"ACHOO!" Annie froze. She slowly turned her head around and looked at the room. Was someone else here?

"R-reynard? Kat?" Annie wondered if someone was watching her. "Mort?" She realized it had to have been Mort. "Mort I swear if that's you I'm gonna-"

"S-sorry." Paz slowly stepped out the closet, still topless but covering her breasts with her hands.

"Paz!?"

"Sorry miss Annie. I was...I..." Paz tried to desperately think of an excuse, while she was doing that Annie focused less on Paz and lowered her eyes to Paz's body. The magic had not only given her a Penis. It had done something else to her...something sinister...she didn't know what it was, but all she knew was,

She wanted to fuck Paz.

Hard.

Whether Paz wanted her to or not.

Annie brought her attention back Paz and ignored her stammering. "It's okay Paz." Annie stepped closer towards her as she started growing a boner.

"Miss Annie?" Paz felt tears about to come up as she imagined the amount of trouble she must be in. Annie stopped and was close enough to caress Paz's face. Paz stood still confused as Annie kept caressing her.

"It's okay Paz. I understand." Annie was getting hard, she could feel her boner poking through her pants fabric. She stealthily took it out of her pants as she kept Paz's attention.

"Y-you do?"

"Paz, I understand, that sometimes we have these urges." Annie slowly rubbed her boner, Paz still unaware of it as Annie brought her face closer to Paz's face.

"And with these urges, we feel the need to share them with someone..." Annie quickly pushed forward and gave Paz a quick kiss, before pulling back.

"Antimony!" yelled Paz as she started blushing. Annie smiled as she undid her hair band, somehow(?) causing the tip of her hair to become fire-like (?)

"And sometimes these urges become too much for us to handle alone...so we really want to share them with somebody..." Annie gestured for Paz to look down as Paz did so and gasped

"PINGA!" Paz blushed even harder as Annie grabbed Paz

"...Whether they want to or NOT!" Annie pushed Paz onto the bed as Annie crawled on top of her, pinning down Paz to the bed. Paz screamed for Annie to get off her, but Annie ignored her and sucked on Paz's nipples. Paz couldn't help but moan as Annie pulled down Paz's pants, causing her to struggle even more.

"N-NO!" Paz tried pushing Annie off of her, but she was too weak. She shook her body and struggled as Annie sat up and slapped Paz across the cheek. Paz cried out in pain as she felt another slap to the face. Her scream was silenced as Annie whispered "Don't worry Paz, I won't hurt you..." Annie gave Paz a kiss on the spot where she slapped her as Paz whimpered in fear.

Annie, sensing Paz was too afraid to do anything, continued to pull down Paz's panties, she rubbed her cock and looked at Paz in the eyes.

"Scream once and see what happens." Annie felt that Paz knew what she meant as she put her palm on Paz's thigh, and summoned fire to burn it. Paz almost screamed before putting a hand to her mouth, crying as Annie started spreading Paz's legs.

Annie summoned her Blinker Stone and gripped it, concentrating on her powers before she felt heat surrounding her dick. She opened her eyes to see that her powers worked!

Annie rubbed her fire-cock (which was on fire) and stared at Paz

"Paz..." Annie whispered as she lowered her eyes to her pussy. "Guess what..." Paz said nothing as she continued staring at Annie through her tears. Annie stopped spreading Paz's thighs and readied herself, rubbing her fire-cock some more before getting in position.

"I'm going to fuck you with this..." Paz looked down and cried even harder, trying desperately hard not to scream. She didn't want this. Paz hoped that someone, something would save her. Paz's hopes dwindled as Annie looked at her once more.

"...Hard." Annie blinked and smiled, ready to fuck cute little Paz. Paz's body shook uncontrollably as she tried to speak

"Please...no fuck me..." Annie pretended to ignore her before giggling

"What's that Paz? Fuck me? You want me to fuck you?" Paz's eyes widened

"No! NO FUCK ME!"

"Okay Paz, but remember. You asked me to do it!" Annie laughed as she gripped Paz's thighs, looked down at her Fire-cock, and...

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"H-Hey! Why is this door locked!?" Annie stopped mid-thrust and looked at the door. She turned back to Paz and summoned more fire to her hands, burning Paz's thighs some more.

"It's just me Kat!" Annie looked at Paz in the eyes, knowing full well what would happen if Paz screamed.

"Uhhh why is the door locked? Are you getting dressed or something?" Annie smiled as she found an excuse

"Yeah! Just give me a few minutes!" Annie prepared to turn her focus back to Paz before she heard the doorknob shuffling

"Cmon Annie! We're both girls anyway! There ain't anything you got that I haven't seen before" Kat laughed "Let me just get something from the closet!" Annie looked at Paz once more, still burning Paz's thighs as she saw smoke starting to come up from her hands.

"Okay Kat. Give me a second." Annie got off of Paz, and walked over to the door, Fire-cock still burning hot. She unlocked the door and hid behind it as she let Kat in

"Geeze what took you so long?" Kat entered the room and was about to make a shitty joke before she saw Paz "PAZ!"

Annie shut the door and locked it, she dove at Kat and grabbed her arms, putting them behind her, conjuring up fire to act as handcuffs. Fire-cuffs. Annie wasted no time in grabbing Kat by the hair and pulling her over in front of the closet, getting front-row seats to the action at hand.

"ANNIE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Annie said nothing as she walked back to Paz and got on top of her. "Paz." Paz looked from Kat to Annie

"Please demonstrate to Kat what shall happen if you two make any noise.." Annie sparked up the fire intensity and gripped Paz's thighs once more, cauing Paz to squirm in pain, crying even more as she tried with all her might to not make any noises. Kat's face quickly turned to a worried one as she became even angrier at Annie.

"Now then, where were we?" Annie hoisted herself up, ready to finally enter Paz. She sparked up the intensity of the fire around her cock, and looked at Paz in the eyes.

"I've been waiting for this..." Annie, Kat, and Paz said nothing as Annie SLAMMED herself into Paz. The fire bruising Paz's cono lips as she couldn't bear the fire literally burning away her pussy walls. Paz had no more control over her body, and screamed with all her might as Annie ripped her hymen apart with her fire cock. Kat sobbed as she could do nothing but watch.

Annie, still fucking Paz, leaned forward while thrusting, and grabbed Paz's throat

"See...Kat...now...why...didn't...Paz...listen..." Annie tried speaking through each thrust, feeling ecstasy from Paz as she summoned fire to her hands once more, burning Paz's throat. Paz continued screaming, before her screams dwindled less and less. Annie gripped even harder while fucking Paz, breathing heavily as she felt her Fire-cock burning Paz's pussy.

Paz tried lifting her arms to pull away Annie's arms, when she felt herself getting weaker. The horrific pain from Annie started hurting less and less as she turned her head to Kat. Blood spilled out of Paz's pussy, as she was unsure if it was from her hymen or her walls being destroyed. With one last breath she tried to call out to Kat...

But her vocal chords were damaged.

Paz closed her eyes and felt no more pain as Annie finally stopped thrusting. Realizing what had happened.

Paz was dead.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mindfuck

**Chapter 2**

Kat stared at Paz's lifeless body. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't say anything. Her throat choked itself on her tears.

Annie stopped thrusting and pulled out, looking at Paz. Annie had killed her friend. Paz, sweet innocent, cute, helpful Paz.

"Oh well." Annie shrugged her shoulders and got off of Paz. "She's no fun anymore." Annie turned over and looked at Kat "You on the other hand..."

Annie slowly walked over to Kat, who pressed up against the closet in fear.

"Y-you killed her" Kat was afraid of Annie. She had never thought she would ever become afraid of Annie.

Annie cackled an annoying laugh as she got on her knees and crawled towards Kat

"Now now Katerina, you'll have your fun too!" Annie laughed once more as she stuffed her nose into Kat's crotch area, Kat squirmed as she felt Annie sniff and then lick her crotch through her pants.

Annie took a few more licks before cackling "At least you'll be more fun then her!" Annie stood up and rubbed her Fire-cock. "Now open wide..." Annie grinned as she saw the look of despair and fear crawl back onto Kat's face.

Kat kept her mouth shut as Annie brought her Fire-cock closer to her face.

"Now now Katerina..." Annie placed a hand on Kat's face. "I said OPEN WIDE" Annie bellowed with a laugh as she burnt Kat's face, causing her to scream in pain.

As soon as Annie saw her chance she drove her Fire-Cock into Kat's mouth. Kat cried even harder and muffled out screams at the pain of having FUCKING FIRE IN YOUR MOUTH.

Annie moaned and gripped Kat's head. "Oooh my!" Annie thrusted in and out of Kat's mouth, laughing as she heard Kat's screams of pain. Annie decided to it a step further and burnt Kat's head more with her hands. Smoke rose up from Kat's head as Annie continued thrusting.

Kat didn't know what to do. She couldn't even think, the fire was too much to bear. She felt it melt away her mouth as Annie continued thrusting. Kat couldn't take it anymore. The loss of her best friend. The loss of Paz. She stopped crying and fighting as she felt no more pain and closed her eyes. Annie stopped thrusting when she noticed Kat stopped squirming. Annie realized...that Katerina...was dead.

Annie laughed as she bellowed "I guess I don't know my own strength!" Annie became frustrated once more though, when she realized she had yet to cum. "Who am I gonna fuck now?"

***MEANWHILE***

Parley sat in her room staring at herself in the mirror, combing her hair while thinking of her boyfriend Smitty. Parley sighed at the thought of him as she took her attention to her window. It was left open.

"The hell?" Parley could've sworn that she had closed it. Parley walked over to the window and closed it, as soon as she turned, her closet door creaked open. Parley jumped at the sound of it

"BLIMEY!" the closet door creaked some more before slowly closing. "W-who's in there!?" Parley slowly walked over towards the door "Come out ya bloke!" Parley tried acting tough, but she was starting to get freaked out. Parley got to te closet door, and at the count of three, quickly threw it open expecting a monster or a ghost.

All she saw was her clothes.

"Oh for fuck's sak-" Parley froze as she heard heavy breathing behind her. She turned around and almost fell over at the sight. There stood Annie, still naked, Fire-cock still up, as Annie smiled and cackled out a laugh.

"Hello there Parley." Parley tried to speak, but Annie lifted up her hand and snapped her fingers, causing Parley to fall over and be chained to the floor with Fire-cuffs.

"I love those!" Annie laughed as she got on all fours and crawled over to Parley

"Now now my dear, I promise not to hurt you." Annie said sly as she pressed her nose against Parley's crotch, smelling it. Annie took a lick at it through her fabric and cackled once more "...much."

Annie clawed at Parley's pants, tearing them off as Parley started screaming. Annie just ignored her and put some fire-cuffs on her mouth, silencing her. Annie flipped over Parley's body real quick before cuffing her again, putting her hands on her ass. She didn't even bother to take off her panties, she just burnt a hole threw Parley's panties.

"Now this is going to be FUN!" Annie got on top of Parley as she poked her fire-cock at her ass. "Let's hope you don't die Parley! The others weren't as lucky!" Annie giggled while Parley screamed threw the cuffs. Annie stuck a finger inside Parley's asshole first, sparking up her finger as she burnt the inside of Parley's ass.

"There's ya lube mate!" Annie then got in position "And here's ya PROTECTION!" Annie yelled with laughter and delight as she rammed her Fire-Cock into Parley's Ass.

Parley screamed even louder and squirmed around, tears rolling down the side of her face. Parley couldn't think straight as she felt Annie burn away the inside of her asshole. She tried to think that someone would help her. That Smitty, anyone, would save her.

Annie thrusted in and out of her asshole, feeling her Fire-cock start to well up. "Oh god Parley! Your ass is so...TIGHT!" Annie thrusted into Parley harder as Parley continued thinking.

"I'm..." Annie gripped Parley's ass and burnt it with her hands "Gonna..." Parley screamed out in pain as she couldn't take it anymore.

"CUM!" Annie spouted Fire-cum inside of Parley's ass. Parley felt the Fire-cum (cum...on fire...) shoot deep inside of her rectum, boiling inside her body as she started to lose her life-force.

Annie cackled once more as Parley started to black out. With one last dying thought Parley thought of her close friends and family, before thinking of one more person...

*POP*

*POP*

For any normal human, this would be the most disgusting horrific sight to ever be witnessed. Innocent Annie lying on top of Parley, dead. To say the least, Miss Jones was a bit surprised to see such a sight lay before her.

"Antimony!" Jones bellowed at Annie who had opened her eyes and realized what happend.

"Damned girl, I forgot you could teleport..." Annie slapped Parley on the back before realizing "Oh again?" Annie turned to look at Jones

"Sup Jones."

Miss Jones stood up from her chair as she ran towards Annie at inhumanly speeds, and with superhuman strength, punched Annie off of Parley. Annie slammed into a wall as Jones looked down at Parley, and put her finger to her throat, before seeing that she was indeed dead.

Jones stood once more and turned towards Annie "What have you done this time?" she asked calmly. Annie got on all fours and ran at Jones, before being swatted away once more like a fly. Annie hit another wall in the head, and was finally subdued.

Jones walked over to Annie and whispered "Antimony?" Annie didn't move. Jones wondered if she had hit her a bit too hard, before Annie's body twitched. Jones stood over Annie's body as she looked up towards the ceiling of her home

"Stop it now Coyote. Before I am forced to destroy your puppet."

Suddenly a black hole appeared in the ceiling of Jones' home, sucking in everything except Jones. Annie, as well as Parley's body, was sent into the hole.

"WHA!? HUH!?" Annie awoke as she felt herself floating in the air. "What the..." she looked around and noticed that she was in the forest.

"Hello?" Annie bellowed. "Is anyone there?" Annie suddenly felt a headache, so painful, almost as if it were about to explode. She blacked out once more.

Her unconscious body floated over more into the middle of the forest, before it joined up with the lifeless bodies of Paz, Kat, and Parley. The ground shook as Coyote sprung up from the middle, and started laughing

"My! How ugly this turned out to be hmmm?" Coyote cackled as Ysengrin stood by his side, not saying a word.

On the opposite side of them, Jones walked from the shadows of the trees and up to Coyote. Ysengrin snarled at her before looking at Annie's body.

"I do not like it when you do this Coyote." Ysengrin growled "It is not wise to upset the balance of nature."

"He is right" Jones said apathetically. "I too am growing tired of your games with these children."

Coyote laughed some more before stopping and flying around the bodies of the children before him. "Where's your sense of humor!?" Coyote turned to look at the two before staring at Annie's body "It's not like I killed them or anything...OH WAIT!" Coyote cackled again. "She has done her part!"

Coyote looked at Annie "A little more tragic then I expected. Last time she only killed her little friend." Coyote took a glance at Kat.

"None the less, the game is over! And once again, I am declared the winner!" Coyote bowed as he made the sound of applause ring out from the trees.

Coyote sprung back into the ground, as his voice was heard from the entire forest "Not a word to them about this as per usual you two!" Ysengrin growled once more before sliding back into the shadows of the trees. Jones sighed as she turned around and walked back into the Forest.

"H-huh?" Annie yawned as she awoke in her bed, turning to see Kat not in her bed. Annie got up and walked into the hallway, greeting Lindsey as she walked into the lobby.

"Lindsey, have you seen Kat?" Lindsey did some weird shit with her claw and the computer, before it bellowed

S H E

A N D

P A Z

T O

T H E

"Thanks." Annie walked over to the elevator

*MEANWHILE*

Kat snuggled up with Paz in the courtyard, both looking towards the forest as Paz's head laid nestled in Kat's chest. Both of them smiled being in each other's warmth, not being interrupted by anyone.

"HEY!" Kat pushed Paz off of her as she stood up quickly.

Annie ran over "Oh there you two are!" Kat didn't say anything as Paz just blushed

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" yelled Kat and Paz. Annie looked at them confusingly before Parley and Smitty teleported in front of them

"Hey guys!" Parley and Smitty said hello to them as they all started talking about boring shit.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Coyote watched in the shadows, staring at Annie.

Ysengrin, standing right next to him, snarled yet again as he said "I thought you said you were going to stop this..."

Coyote laughed "Oh now my dear Ysengrin!" Coyote cackled as dust appeared in front of him. "Where's the fun in that?" Coyote blew the dust, as it started flying over towards Annie and her friends.

"Say I'm starvingggg" Kat said a little too loud. "Can we talk about this in the mess hall?" The others agreed as they started walking back into Gunnerkrigg. Annie however, at the back of the group, looked back onto the forest. Feeling as if someone was watching her. And knowing her luck someone probably was watching her. She looked at the bridge and thought of the river below, with he ghost of Jeanne still haunting it.

"Cmon Annie!" yelled Smitty

"I'm coming." Annie turned to walk up the stairs when she felt something hit her. Dust flew in front of her face as she tried swatting it away. Annie thought nothing of it and went to go eat with her friends, unaware of Coyote and Ysengrin watching her.

Also unaware of the cock growing inside her pants.

**THE END**


	3. Bonus Chapter: Reynard & Hetty

**BONUS CHAPTER**

"Ooohhh Reynard" Hetty moaned teasing Reynard as she gripped his cock, stroking it. Reynard laid on his bed, in doll form, enjoying the moment at hand.

"May I?" asked Hetty with a smug smile as she lifted up her dress and positioned herself

"By all means" Reynard whispered at to which Hetty plopped down on his cock, riding it as she felt it press up against her walls. Hetty moaned.

"Ohh Reynard!" Reynard layed on the bed in ecstasy, feeling like he was in heaven, when he noticed Hetty got heavier.

"Hetty?" Reynard looked downwards at his fuck-toy.

"Ohhhh Reynard, what's the matter mate!?" yelled Coyote as he plopped up and down on Reynard's cock. "Am I not satisfying you!?" Coyote cackled some more as Reynard shouted in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Reynard awoke with a scare. He looked around to find his surroundings, before remembering that he was sitting outside sleeping on a bench in the city. Reynard grumbled to himself as he heard a familiar voice come behind him

"Hellllllllloooooooo my dear!" Hetty skipped over towards Reynard "My, how undignified to be sleeping out in public!" Hetty laughed as she turned around and walked off into the distance "Come come! We have some work to do my dear!"

Reynard stared at Hetty, before looking down at his crotch. There was no penis.

Reynard sighed as he transformed into his Wolf form and followed Hetty into the city, wondering what she had in mind.

All while Coyote cackled at Reynard, secretly watching him.

**THE**

**END**


End file.
